


Early Morning

by Daddy Bones (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Partially Deaf Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daddy%20Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I love you and I can't wait to mumble it against your lips in the morning<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>For Théo<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

His alarm started flashing, lighting the entire room, and the high pitched squeal that came from it woke Leonard from his sleep. Groaning, he rolled over, his hand finding the button on top to turn it off.

Staring at the ceiling, he blinked himself awake, staring at the lights that were starting to form into the colours of the Ohio sky at dawn.

It made him smile, made him feel a little less homesick, and Leonard made himself a mental note to thank Scotty for programming his room to do that.

Turning his head to the side, he watched Pavel, still asleep next to him. His chest rose and fell slowly, his eyelashes spread evenly across his high cheekbones, his lips parted softly.

Leonard smiled softly and rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand as he stared down at the smaller man next to him. His spare hand reached over to gently rest on the man's hip, just above the younger's underwear, the duvet kicked down around their thighs. His thumb rubbed gentle circles into Pavel's hip, watching him start to stir at the gentle movement.

Leonard shuffled closer, his hand moving to rest on the small of Pavel's back as his eyes sleepily blinked open, and he smiled up at the doctor next to him.

"Morning... Leo." He broke off into a yawn and Leonard smiled, before yawning himself.

"Morning, kid."

They lay in silence for a moment and then Leonard leaned down for their morning kiss.

They held it, sweet, just pressing against each other's lips before they finally leaned back just enough to lean their foreheads together.

Leonard lean in for another kiss, pulling back just enough to mumble against Pavel's lips.

"I love you."

He felt Pavel's smile form against his own lips, and he couldn't help but smile himself. They shifted closer together, bodies pressed against each other's and Leonard watched Pavel slowly fall asleep.

Smiling, he settled back down himself, and held him closely, drifting off just as the faint beeps of his communicator drifted through his hearing - but it was too late.

With his lips pressed against Pavel's forehead, a smile on his face, the man fell back asleep; happiest he'd been in a long time.


End file.
